Currently, when a terminal device presents main information (for example, news content presented on a news client) of an application on a user interface, the user interface further presents corresponding additional information (for example, advertisement information and promotional information). The additional information may be displayed on the user interface in a form of a banner, a launch screen, an information flow, and the like. The presentation of the additional information is sometimes timed, and the user is not allowed to remove the display of the additional information until a preset time period has expired. There is a challenge in presenting the additional information in a manner that does not negatively impact the user's experience in interacting with the application and experience the main information of the application.